


take a bite

by Moransroar



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Breeding, Chases, Come Inflation, Full Moon, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Tony Stark, Rutting, Scent Marking, Top Tony Stark, Unsafe Sex, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Peter had never seen Tony go into rut before, and he had always assumed it was because of his age.Little did he know that Tony's ruts were actually just few and far in between, and the most intense he'd ever see.But he had to find out at some point.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 773





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had never seen Tony go into rut before, and he had always assumed that it was because of his age. It wasn’t a bad thing, nor was it meant to be insulting in any way – it was just the truth. There came a certain age for both Alphas and Omegas where some natural, biological bodily functions either slowed down, or stopped entirely. Omegas’ fertility decreased and their heats stopped, and Alphas’ ruts disappeared.

It was different for every person. Some Omegas stopped experiencing heats in their forties, while some continued to have them well into their sixties, although they did usually decrease in intensity and duration.

So Peter used to think it was because of Tony’s age. It wouldn’t have surprised him if it had been.

Little did he know that Tony’s ruts were few and far in between, and the most intense he’d ever see.

He first started noticing that something was different with Tony about a week before the full moon was due. They were planning their monthly outing with the team when Peter joked about something, and Steve went to slap a hand on his shoulder as he passed behind him, but Tony, who was sitting next to Peter, suddenly snatched Steve’s hand out of the air before it could even land on the Omega’s shoulder. Tony then held it for a moment as the room fell quiet, and Steve slowly retreated, holding both hands up in silent bargaining.

A second later, it was as if nothing had ever happened, and Tony seemed perfectly normal again.

Peter was able to brush it off then, but that wasn’t all.

Tony grew progressively more possessive of Peter over the few days leading up to their full moon trip. To the point where Peter was actually starting to wonder if maybe he was pregnant, and Tony could smell it on him before anyone else could. Peter was showing no symptoms though, and he had been on birth control throughout his last heat.

Tony would growl at people who touched Peter, glared at those who came too close, and he’d scent Peter in front of everyone. It felt similar to the time surrounding Peter’s heats, when Tony would get a little extra protective of him – but he’d never displayed anything like this before.

Full moon came around, and the team got ready to leave. They were going to drive down to a nice patch of land they hadn’t been to before, explore some new areas and sniff out some new scents. It was basically enrichment. They’d gotten permission from the pack whose territory it was, and they were all excited.

All except for Peter. Because Peter knew that there was something wrong with Tony.

Everyone had seemed to notice, and yet no one had said anything about it. Peter couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. Only Nat had commented on it once, and all she’d said was that running around new territory would do him good, that he just needed to get some pent up energy out of his system and he’d be good as gold.

Peter couldn’t stop worrying. Tonight was especially bad, because Tony was tense all around, stuck so close to Peter that the Omega might as well have been permanently glued into his lap. He held Peter more firmly than before, kissed him less, always seemed to be keeping an eye on the people around them.

Peter hoped that Natasha was right and that Tony needed to get some energy out. The full moon usually did good things for their kind.

As they arrived, tensions grew, but not just in Tony. Everyone was excited, the moon rising in the sky, making them all feel some type of way. They couldn’t wait to shed their skin and run. It was no surprise that when they got to their destination, everyone was pouring out of the cars before they had even come to a full stop, if only to take deep breaths of the air around them, new and unfamiliar.

They didn’t have a plan beyond this. They were just going to run. That was the whole plan.

Peter kept a close eye on Tony while everyone was getting undressed as much as they were comfortable with, chatting among themselves and waiting for the full effect of the moon to kick in to make the shift more comfortable.

Some couldn’t wait and shifted right on the spot.

Peter wasn’t one of those.

He undressed and went to wrap his arms around Tony, who had also gotten naked, but Tony wouldn’t even look at him.

Out of all the things that had been concerning in the past couple of days, that was definitely the most worrying one.

The moon appeared high up in the sky from behind some clouds, and the rest of the pack became restless. Shifts were starting. Peter could feel it, too. The itch beneath his skin, the urge to dig his hands into the mud, to sniff the nearest tree, to run and hunt and be. He gave in when he could see that Tony was about to, too, and within seconds he fell to all fours, stretching out leisurely to shake off the remainder of that uncomfortable feeling pre-shift.

Beside him, Tony dropped. Peter looked at him hopefully. When Tony gave him a gentle nudge with his nose, he thought that things were okay. Maybe this was what he’d needed after all.

But it was short-lived.

Once everyone had shifted, they ran. The large pack divided into smaller groups, which encouraged them to put their senses to good use and find each other in the middle of the forest. It enabled them to play games, like faux hunting each other, and following trails.

Relieved that Tony seemed to be doing fine, Peter stopped paying so much attention to him, and focused instead on enjoying himself while the full moon lasted. He wanted to get all of his energy out, and this was the perfect way to do it, surrounded by the sound of heavy paws hitting the damp ground, and leaves rustling from bodies that passed through the underbrush quickly in the night. He lived for this. For the wind in his fur and the feeling of the moon shining down on his back, giving him renewed energy.

He was so caught up in that deliberating feeling that he didn’t notice Tony got left behind, and he didn’t notice until he was already miles away.

Peter stopped and looked over his shoulder. The rest of his group kept going, oblivious to the two members they had lost along the way, and within seconds Peter was completely alone.

It was eerie, once alone. Sure, Peter had heightened senses, which meant that he was able to pick up on much more than he would have if he’d been in his human form, and yet… That was actually what made it scarier. He could hear the breeze pass by every leaf around him, every mouse scuttering under the forest bedding, every squirrel breathing softly in their nest.

And yet he couldn’t hear the wolf sneaking up on him nearby until it was almost too late.

Peter’s nails dug in the dirt to push himself off into a quick sprint when suddenly he realized he was about to get jumped. He was off in a matter of seconds, heart beating wildly as he ducked under branches and hopped over loose logs, trying to make an escape from whoever was following him. Like this, he couldn’t smell them, so he couldn’t identify them, and it didn’t feel like play hunting.

They weren’t this stealthy when they played. They always gave each other some kind of forewarning, or a head start, or they stopped immediately after they had successfully spooked each other.

Whoever was chasing Peter, was chasing him with a purpose. And it was terrifying.

Peter was young and agile and he had energy for days, but even he was quickly running out of breath. Whoever was coming after him had a kind of stamina he had never seen in another wolf before. They had to be young.

They had to be from another pack.

Peter made the mistake of trying to look over his shoulder while he sprinted. He startled when he saw the snarl on the other wolf’s face and lost his footing, sending him tumbling through forest bedding, struggling to put his legs back under him and keep going.

It didn’t matter anyway. The wolf was on him in the blink of an eye, teeth harsh around Peter’s neck. If he’d gotten hold of his throat Peter was sure he would have been dead in an instant.

He let out a distressed sound, and for a second, just a split second, it was as if the other wolf paused, as if he had a moment of clarity wherein he realized what he was doing. Peter took it as an opportunity to scramble to his feet and keep going, pushing away from the other wolf and picking up his pace once more.

They played their cat and mouse game once again until Peter was starting to run out of breath. He knew his feet wouldn’t carry him much farther, and in his panic he’d only brought himself further away from his pack. The other wolf was almost upon him again, and Peter was starting to realize that the only way out of this was to fight. Defend himself. Injure the other, if he had to. He just had to do _something._

So Peter stopped dead in his tracks and tackled the other wolf, sending him flying. It gave him the opportunity to look at him for a second while they were both getting up again, and when he laid eyes on the other properly for the first time since the chase had begun, Peter felt a ridiculous wave of relief wash over him.

Tony.

It was _Tony._

Peter was about to snap at him for scaring him like that, when he realized that Tony wasn’t easing up. His shoulders were still tense, back arched, feet apart, head low – ready to pounce. His lip pulled back in a warning snarl and Peter found himself slowly backing away, his blood running cold.

What was going on?

Why was Tony acting that way?

If only he could have communicated with him properly, he would have been able to ask. But as it were, he could only give him a questioning look, which Tony responded to with a low, feral growl that sent a shiver up Peter’s spine.

With every step Tony took forward, Peter took one backward, the tension between them growing until one of them would inevitably burst the bubble and snap.

Peter could smell him now. The wind blew Tony’s scent in his direction, affirming that he was who Peter thought he was, and also that something was…afoot. Not wrong, necessarily. But something was definitely happening. Tony’s scent was stronger, more overwhelming, pouring out like he was trying to impress someone, lure them in.

Maybe that someone was Peter?

It was slowly starting to dawn on Peter that maybe this was a rut. What else could it possibly be? He sure couldn’t find an answer to that question. So it had to be a rut. Which meant that Tony’s only objective right now was so fight, or to fuck.

Peter desperately hoped that he wasn’t here to fight.

Surely he’d recognize that it was Peter who was standing in front of him?

Peter gave a soft whimper in the hopes that if Tony wasn’t seeing through his rut-induced haze, he could break through it a little bit, and help him realize that he was looking at Peter, not just any other wolf. He was looking at his soon-to-be-mate. They had spent a few of Peter’s heats together already. They had been together for a while. They had even talked about bonding.

Tony seemed to blink for a moment, and his snarl faded when he paused in his tracks for just a second. He didn’t stop entirely though, but when he took another step forward, this time he didn’t look as threatening as before. Now, he just looked like he was about to pounce, and not in a way that would result in Peter’s throat potentially getting ripped out.

Peter made to turn and make a run for it again when Tony launched himself, and Peter was caught before he could make a clean escape. He was wrestled to the ground, Tony’s teeth snapping, trying to get a hold of Peter’s neck so that he would submit.

Peter could struggle all he wanted but when Tony’s jaw clamped down on the back of his neck the right way, hard but not too hard, he almost immediately went spineless, panting heavily while Tony readjusted his grip to keep him pinned in place.

Not like Peter would think of going anywhere else. He knew the two ways that an Alpha could get through their rut, and this was much preferable to the mere thought of Tony hurting others in their pack, and others hurting his Tony. Besides… He’d never seen Tony liked this. And the way he grabbed him made Peter feel particularly weak in the knees, his body already preparing for what he had now realized was awaiting him.

Tony positioned himself, chest along Peter’s back, hips already thrusting as he tried to line up. He held Peter still as he sought out his entrance with the pointed tip of his cock where it slid out of its sheath. Peter whined when Tony found a nice, warm place to bury his cock, shoving its full length into Peter’s pliant, waiting body. Tony’s hips thrust faster the second he’d bottomed out, paws framing Peter’s hips for leverage as he forced their bodies together again and again.

Tony growled lowly behind Peter, as if he was daring non-existent surrounding wolves to come near his mate. Not that Peter knew what was happening around him. He was too caught up in the feeling of Tony forcing his cock into him again and again, and the beginnings of his knot at the base, catching on his tight rim every time Tony rocked his hips.

It didn’t last long, but it didn’t have to. Tony let go of his neck and howled sharply when he popped his knot into Peter before it could expand too far. It grew until it firmly locked them together, and Peter could feel how Tony released inside of him, pumping him full of his cum until Peter practically saw stars, his own cock unsheathed and dripping weakly to the forest bedding below.

But that wasn’t all. When Tony’s howl echoed through the forest and Peter was about to give a howl of his own in return to the answering ones that could be heard in the distance, he didn’t even get the chance to. Tony snuffled at the back of his neck as if he was in search for something, something deep in between Peter’s fur, and when he found it he bit down. Hard.

Peter yelped when he could feel Tony’s teeth dig so deep that they drew blood.

Suddenly, the most overwhelming feeling of belonging washed over him, overshadowing the pain of the bite and making it seem like it was absolutely nothing in comparison. He felt love, adoration, disbelief, wonder – it all came crashing down on him, all at the same time, and all directed right at Tony.

They were mating.

Bonding.

Tony had marked him for life.

Their bond solidified when Tony’s jaw loosened up and he started nuzzling and grooming Peter, lapping up the blood that came free, cleaning his fur of the stains it had created while Peter himself was still struggling to get through everything he felt at that moment and process it all. They were still locked together, and now they were unified in another way, as well.

It had all happened so quickly that Peter’s head was spinning with it.

Thankfully, in the thirty minutes that it took for Tony’s knot to go down, he had some time to process everything. By the time Tony sheepishly stepped away and cleaned himself up, leaving Peter in the grass for a moment, Peter was exhausted. First the running, then the knotting, and then the mating – it had taken all of the energy out of him. It was a miracle that Tony still had enough in him to stay in his feet.

Tony joined him on the ground, wrapped around him protectively like one would do to their mate, and started grooming him again. Like this, it almost felt as if Tony hadn’t just been rut-crazed, as if he hadn’t taken Peter and hadn’t given in to that constant urge of _mark, claim, bite, take, mine._

Peter buried his muzzle into Tony’s fur, and allowed his eyes to close.

It was too much. Everything was too much. He would deal with it tomorrow.

Peter woke up to the underside of Tony’s very human jaw, contrasting a clear orange sky above them. He blinked slowly, and tucked his face a little further into the crook of Tony’s neck to avoid the early morning sunlight as best as he could, yawning.

He realized a couple of things in quick succession. He was sore was the first thing – and in many places at that. He was naked was the second. And Tony was carrying him was the third.

Peter wrapped his arms a little tighter around Tony’s neck and curled up a little closer. Tony knew he was awake because he looked down at Peter for a second, and Peter absently thought that he would have enjoyed a soft little good morning kiss on the head, but maybe it wasn’t that kind of morning.

Peter kept his eyes closed the rest of the way, relishing in the warmth radiating off Tony’s body, though he could hear it when they were nearing the cars. The others were already up, probably getting dressed if they hadn’t already done so, getting ready to head back home. The full moon was over, and the next one wouldn’t be for another month.

As they neared the group, Peter could hear they went quiet.

“What happened?” He heard Natasha ask.

Tony’s silence on the matter was concerning, and it had Peter crack open an eye.

“Is he okay?” Someone else asked – that might have been Rhodey.

“He’s fine!” Tony growled, in a tone of voice that startled Peter fully awake. He opened his eyes and looked around to see the rest of their pack staring at them as Tony continued to carry him toward one of the cars.

Once in the backseat, Tony kept Peter in his lap, held him close firmly, almost as if he was afraid of letting him go. He draped one end of a blanket around the younger man’s shoulders and wrapped the other end around his legs, before he pulled him against his chest again.

“Tony?” Peter asked softly, cautiously, “Are you okay?”

“I said—” Tony started in the same tone as before, something low and threatening and scary, until their eyes met and he seemed to realize who he was talking to. Tony swallowed visibly, and took a deep breath, before he pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “I’m sorry, baby,” he apologized when he’d noticed Peter’s spooked look, “You’ll be fine. I promise. Everything is okay.”

It wasn’t an answer to Peter’s question, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask again.

Nobody said another word to them as they drove home, and Peter was too uncomfortable in the tense silence to say anything, so it was quiet in the car all the way back. Even though Peter suggested he could walk by himself once back at the compound, Tony insisted that he carry him, and Peter didn’t feel like it was his place to say no for some reason.

Bruce intercepted them while they were on their way to the quarters they shared together, offering medical assistance, which Tony coldly brushed off.

It was odd. Peter didn’t _feel_ any pain, and he was pretty sure that if Tony had been injured, he wouldn’t have been able to carry Peter like this. Why did everyone seem to think that something was wrong?

When they got upstairs, Tony silently took Peter into the shower. They stood together under the warm water, and Peter felt strangely floaty while Tony touched him so reverently, washing the dirt off his skin and out of his hair for him. He was being so careful, so gentle. Peter loved it, enjoyed it thoroughly, happy to just go along with everything that Tony wordlessly suggested they do.

Peter only paused in his tracks when he passed by the bathroom mirror on his way out.

Something caught his eye, and he stepped back to check his reflection again. It was only then that he realized there was a large, fresh bitemark on the back of his neck. It was clean now, from the shower, but Peter could imagine that if it was as new as it looked, that had to mean that it had looked far, far worse before the shower.

Peter’s breath hitched in his throat, and Tony was by his side in a second.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked, and Peter realized that he was crying. He’d probably watched him, watched the way Peter had looked at himself in the mirror and reached up to tentatively touch one of the punctures in his skin. “Petey, baby, I am _so sorry_.”

Peter looked at Tony with concern in his expression and slowly wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey,” he murmured, “It’s okay. I don’t—Why are you crying? Tony?”

The Alpha buried his face into the crook of Peter’s neck and kissed at his skin, over and over again, around the wound, careful to skim along the edges.

“I lost control,” Tony confessed, “I was in rut. And I lost control. And I bit you. I should never have allowed myself to do that.”

Peter shushed him gently and ran his hands through Tony’s damp hair, kissing at whatever skin he could reach when the memory of last night came rushing back to him. The fear of being chased, then the realization that it was Tony, that he was in rut, the knotting, and finally the biting. The bonding.

“You mated me,” Peter breathed out in a rush, and held Tony that little bit tighter, “I’m really yours now. All yours. Your Omega.”

His tone of voice had Tony look up in confusion, frowning through his tears. Peter sounded _happy_. He sounded _ecstatic_.

“Isn’t this fantastic?” Peter beamed, eyes brimming with wonder, “I’m your _mate_!”

Tony searched his face for a moment, blinking away the wetness in his eyes and taking a shuddery breath.

“I bit you without your consent,” he argued, “Why aren’t you mad at me?”

Peter gave a sympathetic smile, and kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth, “Because I’ve wanted this for ages. And yeah, I didn’t explicitly say that you could do it _at that moment_. But haven’t we discussed this before? And hasn’t it been clear that this is something that we both want? Weren’t we just looking for the right opportunity?”

“But that wasn’t the right opportunity.”

“It was _an_ opportunity. And you took it. And frankly, once I got over the crippling fear that I was about to die before I realized that it was you chasing me, it was…kind of hot. I mean I enjoyed it.” Peter gave a sheepish smile.

Tony looked at him like he was crazy.

“Tony,” Peter said, pulling him closer with both hands on either side of the older man’s neck, “I love you. And you love me. And these gaping holes in the back of my neck? They’re just proof of that.”

Tony didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t protest. He just sighed.

“Still,” he said, “I’m sorry I scared you, and I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Well,” Peter replied simply, “Apology accepted. Now, I’m starving, and I’m pretty sure you are too, so how about we get something to eat?”

Tony could only agree. After all, he had to take care of his mate.

“Your wish is my command, my Omega,” he teased softly.

Peter smiled.

“I sure hope so, Alpha.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was nearing full intensity of his rut again, and the full moon couldn’t have come at a better time. Peter couldn’t wait to play their old cat and mouse game again. And this time, the Omega wouldn’t take protective measures after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Mpreg and come inflation, so if that's not your thing you can still opt out here!

“C’mon, Tony. I know you want it. Don’t pretend like you don’t.”

Peter grinned down at Tony from where he was sitting in the man’s lap in the back of one of the cars taking them down to their usual spot, talking low to avoid the two in the front seats overhearing. Steve and Natasha didn’t exactly need to know that Peter was begging Tony to pump him full of pups.

“Peter…” Tony gave a soft warning growl, hands tightening their grip on the Omega’s hips.

Tony was nearing full intensity of his rut, and the full moon couldn’t have come at a better time. Peter couldn’t wait to play their old cat and mouse game again, running around with Tony chasing him, ending in Tony’s thick knot trapping them together until his belly was swollen with his cum. This time, Peter wouldn’t take protective measures after.

This time, Peter wanted Tony’s virile seed until it took. He had never wanted anything more.

He knew that Tony wanted it too, they had talked about it before – but with the man’s increasingly more feral state, he was backpaddling. Peter knew why. He was afraid. Afraid of hurting Peter, afraid of hurting others, afraid of not being good enough and turning out to be a bad father. Peter knew Tony, though, and he knew that he’d be wonderful, even if he showed their pups only a fraction of the kindness and love that he showed Peter. Not that they needed to worry about that, because Peter knew that Tony would love their offspring beyond even his own limits.

He could feel it.

Soon, Tony’s rut would be at its worst, especially once they had transformed under the full moon, and Peter knew that he’d give his Omega everything he wanted then because he wouldn’t overthink so much, he’d just act on instinct.

Sometimes, Tony just needed to stop thinking and give in to what he really wanted.

Tonight would be the night.

“I know,” Peter murmured softly and kissed at Tony’s temple, running his hands through the older man’s hair to hopefully help soothe him. He could only imagine what the tug of the full moon had to be doing to him. He could feel it himself, more than plenty – it had to be stronger for Tony with the state he was in. “Just relax, Alpha. Relax and give in. _Please_? You’d make your Omega so happy…”

Peter could see Tony smile, and he quickly dipped down to kiss that smile.

“I want my Omega to be happy,” Tony sighed, and pulled Peter closer.

“And I want my Alpha to be happy. I think this would make you happy, Tony.”

Tony sighed, buried his face against Peter’s neck to breathe him in deeply. “I know. You know I’m just overthinking, baby.”

“I do,” Peter chirped, “Which is exactly why tonight we are going to do less thinking, and more wolfing. Sound good?”

Peter could hear the fond amusement in Tony’s voice even as it was muffled into his neck, “Sounds good.”

The second that their paws hit the ground, Peter and Tony were off.

Peter was the first to sprint away, disappearing into the woods to get a little bit of a head start and leave his fellow pack members in his dust.

By now, Tony and Peter disappearing off together wasn’t unusual for the rest of the pack. They assumed that it would happen unless they proved otherwise, and so the pack split up themselves the way they wanted to, and went their own way, leaving Peter and Tony to do as they pleased so long as they returned to the cars the following morning. It wasn’t unusual for new or even old mates to run together during a full moon. After all, it did strengthen the bond between mates significantly.

As Peter ran, he could hear Tony close by. He had caught up to the Omega pretty quickly, and Peter could only assume that it had to do with his rut and the smell Peter was currently pouring out, releasing pheromones to give his mate a trail to follow and to entice him, encourage him, tease him.

 _Come and get me_ , it said, _Catch me if you can._

Peter could _feel_ how exhilarated Tony was to be running free and chasing his mate again. Peter wasn’t making it easy on Tony, but he wasn’t making it impossible either.

After all, he did want to end their chase with Tony catching him.

And when it happened, Tony wasted no time stuffing Peter with his knot, howling when he succeeded.

But it wasn’t enough. They rested together until Tony’s knot went down and his cock slipped out, but Peter wasn’t satisfied. His now empty hole clenched around far too little for his liking and he could feel Tony’s large load start to dribble out of him and down his fur.

It didn’t feel like it was enough.

Peter whined and nudged at Tony, trying to encourage him to mount him again, fuck him once more, pop his knot and make the Omega take more of his cum. He wanted to be brimming with it, wanted to milk Tony until he didn’t have a single drop to spare. And while Tony was tired from their chase and the orgasm that followed shortly after, he got the message – thank god he did.

Peter’s hole was still open and ready for Tony when the Alpha licked at his rim, lapping at the cum coming out when Peter’s breath hitched and his abdomen pulled tight for a second at the lovely feeling.

Tony fucked him again, hard and fast until Peter was crying continuously with the pace, pawing at the dirt beneath his nails and exposing the mating gland on his neck to encourage Tony to nip at it and smell it and remind himself that Peter was his mate.

Peter got his beautiful, feral mate to pump two more loads into him after that, and finally he was sated – belly full and round, the Alpha wolf collapsed against his back, the smell of desperate rut fading into something sweeter. They were both exhausted and completely sated, and fell asleep as entwined as they could while they were still stuck, and would be for a long time.

Peter woke up to the first rays of sunshine rising up from the East, painting the woods around them in a lovely, soft hue. Tony was curled around him, now human, and still sleeping soundly. Peter made sure not to move so as to avoid waking him up. He could imagine that the Alpha would be particularly exhausted that morning, what with that night’s endeavors.

Speaking of which, Peter reached a hand down to his belly, where Tony’s arm was curled over his waist protectively, and he felt across his skin.

And sure enough, he was still big with Tony’s cum.

The moan he let out at that realization woke up the Alpha behind Peter, immediately pulling Peter back against his chest a little more.

“Last night…” Tony murmured sleepily.

Peter still stroked his fingers over his swollen belly.

“Did you like it?” Peter asked in a whisper, and held his breath for the man’s answer.

Tony nuzzled the back of Peter’s neck, nose skimming lightly over their bond mark, which sent a delicate shiver down Peter’s spine despite the fact that he was perfectly warm against Tony’s chest.

“So much, baby. In fact, just thinking about it…” Tony trailed off and shifted, and the next moment Peter felt Tony’s cock press against the crevice of his ass, already hard again.

Peter let out a shuddery _“Oh”_ and pushed his ass back against him.

He decided that, since his Alpha had been the one doing all the work last night while he’d just laid there like a bitch in heat and took whatever he gave him, this time he’d take matters into his own hands and treat him to a little something-something in return.

Peter sat up, ignoring the confused look that passed Tony’s expression, and climbed into the man’s lap. He gave Tony’s cock a few slow strokes while he lifted himself up, thoroughly enjoying the expression on the other man’s face. He looked equal parts surprised and pleased, hands stroking up and down Peter’s thighs and murmuring soft praise.

When Peter felt behind himself to spread himself open for Tony’s waiting cock, he felt he was still loose from the night before, and slick with Tony’s cum, his fingers disappearing into himself with ease with more cum oozing out around them.

He didn’t want to lose too much of it, so he quickly sat back onto Tony’s thick Alpha cock, taking him all in easily and immediately setting up a pace.

Tony’s hands pushed up Peter’s hips, his thumbs brushing the side of the visible swell in Peter’s abdomen, and he cursed.

“Did I do that?” Tony asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer to that.

Peter nodded breathlessly and watched the admiration on his mate’s face.

“That’s all you, Alpha.”

Tony rocked his hips up into Peter firmly and Peter cried out.

“You’ll be full of pups soon, won’t you?” Tony purred, and Peter nodded vehemently, desperately, bracing his hands back on Tony’s thighs behind him to fuck himself down onto his Alpha’s cock faster.

He could already feel Tony’s knot. Fuck, he must have liked the idea of Peter full of his pups a lot if he was already about ready to pop.

“You’ll be so big for me. So gorgeous.”

Peter could picture it. And the mere thought had his cock straining pathetically, aching every time it slapped against his swollen belly with every one of Peter’s thrusts.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Peter whined, and Tony thrust up harshly in response, hands gripping the Omega’s hips more tightly.

“Good boy, Omega. Good boy. I wanna see how stunning you look when you cum. Think you can do that for me if I tease your pretty cock a little?” Tony took one hand off Peter’s hips and wrapped his fingers around Peter’s cock and Peter cried out. His hand flew out to wrap around Tony’s wrist, but it was already too late.

He came with a shout, doubling over as his body constricted around Tony’s cock. Tony’s knot almost didn’t fit like that, but the Alpha pushed Peter down firmly and bucked up at the same time, forcing it into him regardless and adding to the mess inside of Peter.

They slowly came down from their respective orgasms, and Peter shivered when he reached behind himself and touched where he was stretched around Tony’s obscene girth while his other hand stroked over his gravid belly. If Tony’s seed wouldn’t take now, then he didn’t know what else to do.

Tony pulled Peter down to kiss him while he moved a loving hand up and down the Omega’s spine.

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly when they parted again.

Peter sat up and grinned triumphantly, wiggling a little on Tony’s knot to milk more out of him. Tony groaned and gripped at Peter’s hips.

“Pregnant. I hope,” Peter said.

Tony was quiet for a moment, just looking at Peter as if he was admiring him, lost in thought.

He took a deep breath, and sighed it out slowly, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah,” he said, “I hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request I got on Tumblr. [Come send me a prompt!](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
